


You're My Kaleidoscope

by sugamama_crowshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Oikawa being helpful, Romance, Time Skips, also Kageyama is pretty dense, i'm a sucker for dorks in love, so much mushy lovey stuff tbh, the old cliché of Suga somehow knowing how to handle everyone's relationship issues, they see colors as they become closer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio grew up thinking he would someday find the love of his life. He wished every night before bed that whoever it was would not end up like his parents: either fighting, working, or ignoring one another. He hoped he would see the entire world light up in technicolor and it would be as romantic as the movies.</p><p>By the third year of middle school he’d changed.</p><p>By then Kageyama Tobio thought he would never have a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kags/gifts).



> Song of inspiration: [Kaleidoscope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ubwLH6-R8I) by A Great Big World.  
> Written for the KageHina exchange.

They say that the world begins in black and white.

Kageyama Tobio knew this. He, like any other young boy at his age, knew the stories. The ones where the couples slowly saw colors bursting before their eyes. How the story of _Romeo and Juliet_ was a true tragedy because they were not just star-crossed lovers: they were soulmates. The movies that were targeted towards soulmates because each moment a new romantic moment happened there would be a new color on screen that made the entire audience gasp.

Of course, each soulmate story was different, and most weren’t anywhere near as tragic as _Romeo and Juliet_. Some knew the moment they saw their other half. It was one of the most common forms, called the Spectrum Effect: this would be where both parties would suddenly see the entire world in color. Since soulmates were guaranteed to be compatible they were often able to agree from their first meeting.

The most common form was known as the Color Wheel Effect. Both parties would be able to see part of the spectrum, usually the brighter primary colors which would eventually blend into the rest of the spectrum. They were often the easiest to identify since both partners would be able to identify the same colors at the same time. Even within it there was the Primary/Complementary Effect, where one partner would see a major primary color and the other the opposite complementary color. It was slightly rarer, but no less identifiable. Of course, both would be able to see full spectrum within a few years.

And lastly there was the Kaleidoscope Effect.

Every so often there would be the “unlikely couple,” the two no one would expect to fall in love. The colors they would see often came one at a time, fragmented like the broken glass it was named after. Often when the Kaleidoscope Effect occurred a new color would be seen after a “click” or “spin,” usually some landmark event for both partners.

Kageyama Tobio grew up thinking he would someday find the love of his life. He wished every night before bed that whoever it was would not end up like his parents: either fighting, working, or ignoring one another. He hoped he would see the entire world light up in technicolor and it would be as romantic as the movies.

By the third year of middle school he’d changed.

By then Kageyama Tobio thought he would never have a soulmate.

. . . . . . . . . .

The first color Kageyama Tobio ever saw was orange.

Bright, bright orange. The color of some kid’s hair. The boy was hunched over by the door of the bathroom arguing with some of Kageyama’s kouhai. Kageyama hadn’t noticed the color then, as the boy was standing in the shadows.

He didn’t notice it through the game either, as he was too focused on winning. Maybe the color hadn’t appeared to him until later. Maybe it was all just some mistake. Either way, that orange was something Kageyama didn’t see until the last play of the first game.

A toss miss.

Kageyama wasn’t going to think much about it until he saw it. That boy streaking past to the other side of the net with an incredible speed no one was expecting. It was then that Kageyama noticed something was strange about the boy. As he ran by his hair, it was different. It was…

In all honestly Kageyama had no idea what it was. _Vibrant_ , his brain supplied as he ran desperately to the other side of the court while wondering just how fast this freak of nature truly was.

However, vocabulary was never his strong suit. Kageyama couldn’t recall the exact definition of the word, but it seemed right. Felt right.

The boy overwhelmed him. No matter how Kageyama looked at it that last play was all on the setter. It was a mistake, a fluke. Yet that boy was able to react to it. He had everything he needed to be successful.

And yet…

“What have you been doing these last three years?”

Those were the first words Kageyama said at the end of that game. He thought they’d be the last he’d ever say to that boy. That vibrant-haired boy that came to him at the end of the day with tears in his eyes and determination in his voice.

“If you’re the king that rules the court, then I’ll defeat you and be the one standing the longest on the court!”

Kageyama stood for a second. He assessed his opponent. And then he spoke.

“Only winners stay on the court. Only the strongest. If you want to stand there longer, then try becoming stronger.”

With that over, Kageyama left. Yet that boy never left Kageyama’s mind. He remembered his teammates calling him “Sho-chan.” Kageyama had checked the roster for the Yukigaoka Middle School team soon after that.

Hinata Shouyou. His name was Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama couldn’t figure out why he was so fixated on that shortie. Maybe because he had such a gift despite being completely incapable of playing volleyball? Maybe because he made such a bold claim on the stairs?

No, it had to be that hair.

Kageyama decided not to tell anyone about it. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, and quite frankly he couldn’t imagine his soulmate to be someone as astronomically different as him.

Later that year, after the end of his final season at Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama decided he would go to Shiratorizawa. When that fell through he chose his runner-up.

Karasuno. The fallen champions, the flightless crows.

A team he would make strong again. And the only way to do that was to train even harder. So that was what Kageyama did. He ran every morning and night. He stayed late to practice his serves. His grades staggered a bit, but his test scores were good enough to get into Karasuno. That was all that mattered. Before long Kageyama allowed volleyball to consume his life again.

He was finally able to push that little player from Yukigaoka out of his head.

Of course, fate had a completely different idea for the two of them. So on that fateful first day of school, when Kageyama was practicing his serves, a voice that made his heart stop cut through his very core. A high shout that was more familiar than it should’ve been.

“Why are you here?”

The voice stopped him in mid-jump. Kageyama landed, the ball hitting him in the head. And as he turned he saw that bright, bright hair once again. Fate was truly a fickle force.

_What the hell is this?_

. . . . . . . . . .

Hinata Shouyou ended up being the most irritating person Kageyama had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Though his jumping ability and reflexes were nothing short of God-given genius he was absolute crap at volleyball. He only had a grasp of the most basic rules, he couldn’t serve or receive to save his life, his power was below average, and he relied solely on instinct.

Despite that he was persistent, dedicated, eager, and demanding as hell. And could he jump.

It was after a week of grueling training, when Hinata finally managed to receive the ball with relative ease, that Kageyama gave him that toss the bright-haired boy was so desperate for. Of course, that monumental even ended with Hinata throwing up on the floor, sending Tanaka, Sugawara, and Kageyama in a panic to clean up the evidence.

After that first toss Kageyama could swear that the white on the volleyball was just a bit brighter than usual. But it was probably just his imagination.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next color Kageyama saw was a light brown.

It wasn’t the most exciting one, that was for sure. In fact, he almost missed it. It was right after the three-on-three. He’d received his official Karasuno volleyball warmups. Daichi had treated the team to meat buns after practice.

The color was in the filling. Just the minced meat and onions steamed inside the fluffy white bun. It was probably the most unassuming place to see a color so dull.

Something about it felt like home.

Kageyama went home that night with a small smile on his face.

. . . . . . . . . .

During Inter-High two colors revealed themselves.

The first of those colors was the black of their jerseys.

It was right after they defeated Tokonami. Hinata was crying.

“We won,” he’d kept repeating. “We won!”

 _It’s his first victory,_ Kageyama remembered. _His first true victory._

The black of their jerseys seemed even darker then. As if there was a sort of sheen to it that only certain eyes could see. It made Kageyama smile. He was happy. He was happy that they’d won that day, that they’d proved Karasuno was no longer flightless.

But most of all Kageyama was happy that Hinata was happy.

The last color he’d discovered that tournament was the aqua blue of Seijou’s jerseys. The color would forever haunt him as the one of crushing defeat.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kageyama swore he was beginning to go mad.

There were days where that vibrant color of Hinata’s hair began to appear in other objects. On the labels of things at the supermarket. The trimming of the volleyball game jerseys. Even the damn fruit he got in his lunch every day.

Going off of something he heard Nishinoya mention, Kageyama made his way to the third year hallway instead of his usual meeting spot with Hinata. There was someone he wanted to ask a question.

“Sugawara-san!”

The fair-haired setter was surprised to see Kageyama standing at the end of the hallway. Out of the first years it was usually Hinata who came by to see him. Yet the younger setter was there, face flushed and shaking a bit.

“Ah, Kageyama-kun. Is everything okay?”

“Fine. Probably?”

Kageyama was fidgeting a bit. How unusual.

“Sugawara-san, I heard that you’re able to see part of the spectrum. Is that true?”

Suga was shocked. This wasn’t something he talked about often. He and his partner both agreed that they wouldn’t tell anyone they were soulmates until after graduation.

“Who did you hear that from?” he asked.

“Nishinoya-senpai. He said that you told him about it last year.”

Ah, right around the time Suga was beginning to see more of the spectrum and had shared it excitedly with the team. Before he and his partner decided it was best not to talk about it in public so much, as to draw attention away from their relationship.

“Why do you want to know so much about colors, Kageyama?”

“Just curious,” he mumbled. Suga chose not to push it. “Can you tell me a bit more about how you began to see color? I read about it online, but I want to hear it from someone who’s experienced it.”

“Well, I don’t mind…” Seeing how eager Kageyama was, Suga decided to continue.

“Part of it was luck, honestly. My partner and I are fairly compatible so we were able to see almost half the spectrum within a month, according to the color counselors we met with. The Color Wheel Effect. They actually weren’t sure I was the one right away.”

“Why not?”

“They saw my hair first. Not that it’s a big giveaway, considering it’s grey!” Suga laughed a bit. “But we were able to see the color of each others skin and eyes within the week. That’s how we knew. So aside from our first meeting it pretty much followed textbook standard.”

“And you can’t see full spectrum yet?”

“I can only see primary colors,” explained Suga. “It’s a big chunk of the spectrum, yes, but not all of it. There are still a bunch of smaller colors that surprise me when they appear. Why do you ask?”

Kageyama shrugged. _Because I’ve only seen a few colors and there’s literally no pattern to it._

 _But there is a pattern,_ his stupid, traitorous brain said. _Hinata._

Sugawara was regarding his kouhai quizzically. “Kageyama, do you think you found your soulmate?”

“No!” he replied too quickly.

“You know, if your concerned because you aren’t seeing colors in a normal pattern, it could be a rarer form. Like the Kaleidoscope Effect. Have you considered that?”

He hadn’t.

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense. Each moment was a click. Of course. How had he not seen it before? It was so obvious!

Hinata Shouyou was his soulmate, and Kageyama felt blinder than ever.

“The Kaleidoscope Effect…” he repeated under his breath.

“It’s rare, but possible. Maybe you can talk to your soulmate about it?” Suga suggested.

“Not yet. I want to wait a bit.”

“Oh, okay!”

“Sugawara-san, thank you very much. I just have one more question. What color is this?”

Suga looked down at the fruit in Kageyama’s hand. “That clementine? It’s orange. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Thank you!”

Kageyama bowed and left a very confused Suga in his wake. Daichi stuck his head out of the classroom a moment later.

“Ah, Suga! There you are! Have you gotten your lunch yet?”

“Hey, Daichi?”

“Hm?”

Suga shook his head, smiling. “No, it’s nothing. I just think the first years are finally starting to get along a bit more, don’t you think?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Suga joined Daichi inside their classroom. “I think we’ve got a pretty good chance this spring.”

. . . . . . . . . .

The fight had been the single worst moment of Kageyama’s life.

It was also the first time he’d ever seen the color of Hinata’s eyes.

Bright hazel-gold. Glowing with anger and barely-there tears. Kageyama had never been more enthralled in his life. Suddenly every look Hinata had given an opponent carried even more weight in Kageyama’s memory. Another click.

Yet his anger had won that night.

Kageyama walked home feeling emptier than ever. His first partner, his first real friend, his teammate, his _soulmate_. He’d ruined it.

Kageyama couldn’t face it. So the next afternoon he went to the only place he could think to go: the first place he’d met Hinata.

Of course Oikawa had been there.

It took a bit of coaxing (and a very embarrassing photo), but Kageyama had finally gotten a conversation with him.

“So you don’t know what to do with Chibi-chan?” Oikawa had asked. “Then give him the toss he wants. Or else you’ll become the tyrant king again.”

Kageyama was silent for a long moment. Oikawa was about to leave, but he turned around with a sigh.

“You do realize that this could cause strain on your relationship. Unless you reach a compromise both you and Chibi-chan’s vision may fade to greyscale again.”

“How do you know Hinata is my soulmate?”

“It’s obvious~” Oikawa practically cooed. “They way you two are on the court, that’s nothing short of a miracle. Sure, you both have superhuman skills when it comes to volleyball. But there’s definitely more to it. The way you look at each other is just plain creepy.”

Kageyama flinched at that.

“Let me tell you one thing, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama looked up, confused.

Oikawa had his back turned to his kouhai, fingers raised in a peace sign. He turned around to look directly at Kageyama. He gave the younger setter a knowing smile.

“Soulmates are the trickiest thing. Sometimes you’ll need a break from them. That’s always important for a healthy relationship. It’s when you’re on break that you see what’s really important about your relationship.”

“Um, how would you know that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Oikawa shrugged and walked away. “That’s not important. Call it intuition. But you know…Iwa-chan has the prettiest eyes. Not quite green, not quite brown, not quite grey. Bye bye, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama stared in shock at Oikawa’s receding back. Did that mean his two senpai—Oikawa _and_ Iwaizumi—were soulmates? Or had Oikawa found a soulmate? Did Iwaizumi know?

Feeling dizzy from the sudden flood of information Kageyama decided to head back to Karasuno to see if the gymnasium’s repairs were done yet.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next time Kageyama saw more colors was at the summer training camp. It had been almost a month since he and Hinata had last spoken. The world seemed even greyer than usual. They had trained and trained, but never together. The only words exchanged were simple ‘good jobs’ or ‘nice kill.’ Nothing special.

It was during their final game against Fukurodani. Everyone was calm. Everything was going well. And then Hinata jumped for the toss.

Kageyama had full intention of ignoring it. If the toss failed as it had the whole training camp, then the good mood would be broken. They couldn’t afford that. Not here, not now.

_Aren’t you gonna do it?_

It was as if some greater force outside of Kageyama’s control acted on him. _It will go well._ He was suddenly hyperaware of Hinata’s movements, of his presence. _It will go well._ Kageyama’s hands went into position. His fingers brushed the ball like an old friend. _It will go well._

He set the ball.

The toss went up. It spun, and stopped.

And Hinata’s hand was there to slap it down.

The entire court was silent as Hinata landed. The ball—now red and green and white—was bouncing on the other side into the corner.

His eyes met Hinata’s. Their silence was broken.

Sure, they ended up yelling at each other. But Kageyama felt like his chest would explode from happiness. He’d finally gotten Hinata back. He’d fixed what he’d broken: them.

The world never seemed brighter.

. . . . . . . . . .

It wasn’t until the spring of their second year that Kageyama Tobio asked Hinata Shouyou to date him.

“Sure, Bakageyama,” was all he got in response.

Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. And then there was another click. The cherry blossoms outside of the school’s gates were pink.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kageyama saw the color of Hinata’s skin during the first practice match of their third year. They were in the gymnasium like any other day. They were doing well.

It was the match point for Karasuno.

“Tobio, here!”

It was the first time Kageyama had ever heard Hinata say his first name.

It was also the last play of that practice match. As soon as they bowed to the other team and they left, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist.

“What the—Kageyama! We have to help clean up!”

“The underclassmen have it,” he said as he dragged Hinata out the door.

“You’re the vice captain!”

“Yamaguchi’s got it. Right, Yamaguchi?”

Their friend nodded, though he was pretty confused by Kageyama’s sudden disappearance. Tsukishima only smirked.

“Looks like the king has to take care of his queen.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama were blushing, but they didn’t bother to say anything. The setter took Hinata out the doors and around to the back of the gym where no one would see them. He quickly looked left and right, ignoring his soulmate’s demanding questions.

Then Kageyama pulled Hinata in and gave him a searing kiss.

The middle blocker pulled away, squawking.

“Kageyama, what the heck?”

“You said my first name just now.”

Hinata’s face was darkening. “I did? I don’t remember doing that.”

“That was the first time you said my first name to me,” Kageyama continued, lips only millimeters away from Hinata’s. “Shouyou.”

Hinata shivered.

“Shouyou, say my name again.”

“Tobio,” he whispered, before looking Kageyama in the eye again and saying it with more dedication. “Tobio.”

Kageyama’s eyes slid shut as he pressed another kiss to Hinata’s lips. His boyfriend melted into it with practiced ease, arms coming up to wrap themselves around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama leaned forward to deepen the kiss. They finally pulled away, gasping.

And then Kageyama had a real reason to gasp. He finally saw Hinata in full color. His skin was a pale color, like a whitish-pink. He would learn later the color was often described as ‘cream’ or ‘flesh-tone’ online.

By the look of things, the same had happened to Hinata.

“Wow,” he breathed, reaching up to stroke Kageyama’s cheek. “Tobio, you’re beautiful.”

The moment was ruined as Kageyama choked on his own spit trying to reply and turned about six different shades of red.

. . . . . . . . . .

From then came the rest of their high school year.

Each color came one-by-one. Each little event. A date by a river revealed the color of the pebbles, a walk home at sunset the colors of the sky, a day of lazy cuddles the blue of Hinata’s bed sheets, a run through the forest the dark green of the leaves.

Each moment, each “click,” came faster and faster.

And finally, during their last game of their third year both Kageyama and Hinata saw the bright tan floor of the court. They finally saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in full color. All four of them ended up crying during graduation.

A truly fitting end to their third year.

And after that came the rest of their lives. The first step was college.

They ended up moving in together, going to the same school that scouted them in the city. The shared apartment brought even more adventure: buying new furniture that was actually color-coordinated, arguing over which sheet cover looked better, laughing at the ridiculous matching mugs Hinata had somehow snuck into their cart.

_Click._

The first year of college was good.

_Click, click, click, click, click, click._

The second was even better.

_Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click._

Going into their third year, Kageyama couldn’t be any happier. Sure, they still fought. But they knew how to talk to each other. How to make up without hurting each other more than necessary. Each argument ended with a hug, a kiss, a cuddle, a _click_.

It was perfect.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Hey, Tobio?”

The setter rolled over to look at Hinata. His soulmate was looking into his eyes in a sleepy daze that was somehow both intense and absolutely adorable. Hinata’s arms wrapped around Kageyama as he snuggled into his bare chest. The smaller hummed in content as Kageyama began to card a hand through his soft hair.

“Can you see full spectrum yet?”

Kageyama paused for a second, before continuing his ministration. “I don’t think so. You?”

“No.” Hinata wrapped a leg around Kageyama. “My hair is still grey to me.”

Kageyama stopped and pulled away slightly. He was frowning.

“It is?”

“Yeah. Is that bad?”

Kageyama shrugged and held Hinata closer. “Not necessarily. Our counselors didn’t say anything about it, did they?”

“No. They were surprised, though. It’s rare for someone not to be able to see one of the major colors of the spectrum.”

“That is weird. But it was the first color I was able to see,” Kageyama told him.

“Wait, really?”

“Mmhmm. Bright, bright orange. It took me so long to realize why your hair was so different to me. I had to ask Sugawara-san about it.”

Hinata laughed. “Really? I heard orange is a really obvious color. How long did that take you?”

“Shut up, dumbass,” he muttered, but there was no venom in the words. Kageyama went back to stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “Then what was your first color, hm?”

“Your eyes.”

Kageyama stopped. “My eyes? I thought they were always grey.”

“No. They’re more like a steel blue. They’re super intense. I remember seeing them during our first match in middle school. You were super scary then!”

Kageyama broke into a cheeky grin. “You’re saying I’m not scary now, Shouyou?”

“Ack, Tobio, stop!” Hinata squealed at his boyfriend rolled over on top of him and began to assault him with kisses. “Stop it, stop it! That tickles!”

“Admit that I’m scary, that I’m absolutely terrifying.”

“Nononono, I’m gonna die! Tobio~”

“Say it!”

“You’re so terrifying. Absolutely horror-inducing. So scary!” Hinata gasped. “There, I said it! Let me go, you brute!”

Kageyama finally released the squirming ginger, who immediately settled into their usual sleeping position: Hinata curled into Kageyama’s arms, spooning.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dumbass.” Kageyama kissed him on the nape of the neck. “Now go to sleep or you’ll regret it in the morning.”

Kageyama didn’t think much about the conversation from the night before until he forced his groggy self to the bathroom the next morning to shave and brush his teeth, Hinata still curled up in bed like the blanket-hoarder he was.

Kageyama stopped. He leaned forward and stared.

So this was steel blue.

He smirked a bit. No wonder Hinata had been afraid of his glares. This was a sharp color. Intense.

Speaking of him, Hinata came in yawning.

“Morning,” he said, still half-asleep. He didn’t stay that way long as he saw his reflection in the mirror and promptly screamed.

“Shouyou, calm down!”

“Calm down? How can I calm down? That’s a new color! It’s orange!” Hinata jumped up and down in joy a few times until his head hit the surprisingly low ceiling. Cursing, he kept staring into the mirror in awe. “Is my hair really this color? It's so...bright!”

“Yeah.” Kageyama hugged him from behind and buried his nose into Hinata’s hair. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?!” Hinata sputtered. Then he froze. “Tobio, how could you let me wear all that bright-colored clothes? I probably looked ridiculous! It must’ve clashed with my hair!”

“A bit. But I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. You kept buying things that reminded you of each click.”

“Still!”

Kageyama only Hinata closer. “Calm down Shouyou. It’s fine. Besides, think about it. Now we can see full spectrum.”

“Full spectrum…” Hinata giggled. “Full spectrum! I guess we really are soulmates, huh?”

“How many years did it take you to figure that out?”

“Sh-shut up! Bakageyama.”

Kageyama laughed at the old nickname. It still came up occasionally.

“Dumbass, dumbass Hinata.”

Hinata turned around to face his soulmate and give him a peck on the lips.

“I love you, Tobio.”

“I love you too, Shouyou. Now brush your teeth, you have the worst morning breath.”

Hinata eventually got his revenge from those words by spraying Kageyama with water. It ended with the two of them wrestling on the floor before ending up in a laughing, cuddling, blushing mess. Neither of them really had anything to do right away. So they lay there, curled up together and content with each others presence.

Kageyama Tobio turned to look at Hinata Shouyou and smiled. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he thought he would never find that special someone.

But Fate was always a fickle force. This time it worked out for the better.

Kageyama wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this little piece. I hope everyone liked it. This was my first time writing KageHina, soulmates, and anything with large time skips and was a lot of fun to write! Please leave a like, comment, or any requests you may have here or in my inbox at [my tumblr](https://mamacrowsugawara.tumblr.com).


End file.
